Takdir
by Kenigyu
Summary: 'Kalau kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, Tuhan memiliki 1001 cara untuk menyatukan kalian'. -PJM KookV/KookTae, Jungkook, Taehyung, Others, GS, DLDR.


**Takdir?**

Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and Others

Romance And Friendship

Rated T

GenderSwitch, Typo, Alur ga jelas

By: Park Chan Gyu

Cast milik Tuhan, Agensi dan orang tua mereka

''Kalau kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, Tuhan memiliki 1001 cara untuk menyatukan kalian''

*Happy Reading*

.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung, seorang gadis yang kini telah menginjak umur ke-21 memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang selanjutnya setelah memilih bekerja terlebih dahulu dibanding pendidikannya. Menunda pendidikannya selama dua tahun lebih dan ketika ada pendaftaran masuk universitas berstandar negri, dirinya memilih untuk mengikuti pendaftaran tersebut. Melakukan beberapa tes sampai akhirnya bisa masuk dan kini, dirinya sudah berada di semester ke-2.

"Huft." Suara helaan nafas yang cukup berisik, gadis bermata sipit melirik malas temannya yang kini sibuk meniupkan poni sebatas alis tersebut.

"Kenapa lu?" Tanyanya jengah, yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Kepala gue pusing." Jawab Taehyung seadanya lalu menggaruk pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal.

"Minum baygon sana." Suruh Jimin mengibaskan tangannya tepat didepan sosok gadis berkulit tan tersebut.

"Ide bagus, ntar gue minum depan lu." Balas Taehyung dengan nada sarkastik. Jimin tertawa keras dan menepuk punggung kurus sahabatnya.

"Kalo lu mati, kasian barisan mantan lu." Taehyung mendengus, teman bantetnya ini kadang-kadang minta dihajar.

"Mantan, cukup dikenang." Jawabnya tak menyadari ada seringai terbentuk dibibir tebal Jimin.

"Uhuk aja, yang ono cuma di kenang? Bukannya di inget-inget mulu? Bhak." Ledek Jimin tidak bisa menahan tawanya yang semakin keras, membuat beberapa mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang didekat mereka memicingkan mata tak paham dengan apa yang dua orang idiot itu lakukan.

"Sialan. Mati aja sana." Umpat Taehyung menempeleng kepala kecil sahabatnya yang masih setia tertawa.

Gadis tadi bernama Jimin, nama lengkapnya Park Jimin. Sahabat baik seorang Kim Taehyung, mengenal seluk beluk sang sahabat sampai ke akarnya. Memiliki tahun kelahiran yang sama membuat mereka cepat akrab, belum lagi mereka bertetangga. Bedanya, Jimin lebih dulu melanjutkan studinya dan selalu merayu Taehyung untuk masuk universitas dan jurusan yang sama, yah walau kenyataannya Jimin selalu ditolak.

Akhirnya Taehyung memilih untuk mendaftarkan diri pada tahun ke-tiga, dimana dirinya punya kesempatan terakhir masuk kampus negri berbekal tes yang diselenggarakan diseluruh provinsi. Dan keajaiban pun menghampiri Taehyung, gadis berparas cantik nan manis itu diterima dikampus negri tempat Jimin berada, begitu pula jurusan yang didapatnya. Pendidikan bahasa Jerman, jurusan yang diremehkan tapi Taehyung sukai.

Kini Taehyung berjalan gontai melewati koridor kampus yang cukup ramai oleh mahasiswa lain. Hari ini moodnya memburuk. Semua karna tumpukan tugas dari dosen berkepala botak yang main asal beri tugas tanpa pikir panjang.

"Ah gila. Bunuh diri juga nih." Gerutunya meremat helaian rambut sebahunya penuh frustasi. Kepalanya kembali memutarkan ingatan dimana sang dosen menyatakan tentang deadline tugas yang terbilang singkat.

"Heh, abis kena sawan dikebon mana lu?" Tegur sosok lelaki yang kebetulan berjalan papasan dengan Taehyung.

"Kebon bambu depan rumah Minjae." Jawab Taehyung sekenanya dan terus berjalan, tidak menghiraukan sosok lelaki yang kini menggelengkan kepala. Memaklumi sifat absurd juniornya.

...

Berkali-kali sosok lelaki yang menyibukkan diri didepan laptopnya mengacak rambutnya yang sejak awal sudah berantakan semakin tidak karuan. Jari-jarinya terus terhenti kala beberapa kata yang ada dikepalanya tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

"Njir, Kook. Lu kaga paham terjemahin bahasa apa?" Tanyanya sudah menyerah, dia akui kalau menerjemahkan bahasa lokal ke bahasa lain itu menyulitkan. Belum lagi, adanya larangan menggunakan google translete. Rasanya mau nenggak racun, batin lelaki itu merana.

Lelaki yang diajak bicara hanya mengedikkan bahu tanpa mengalihkan matanya pada novel digenggamannya.

"Bahasa Jerman bikin sekarat." Eluh Mingyu menelungkupkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya yang ditumpuk diatas meja.

"Eh, mending minta tolong anak sastra. Mayan kan, sekalian cuci mata." Usul Yugyeom menunjukkan cengiran sumringah dan kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Lelaki yang memiliki kulit paling gelap menegakkan kepala.

"Woy, mau terjun ke jurang? Lu aja, gua ogah." Balas Mingyu yang ga nyambung sama usulan Yugyeom. Tapi anehnya, ucapan Mingyu mampu mengalihkan kedua pasang mata yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing mengarah padanya.

"Bah, baru inget gue anak sastra bringas semua." Ucap Yugyeom sembari mendesah keras.

"Yodah, minta tolong prodi laen. Jan kek orang susah." Ujar Jungkook yang segera diangguki kedua teman idiot yang sialnya memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata tersebut.

~...~

"Kampay, nih dosen pen liat mahasiswanya kek zombie apa ya." Gerutu Jimin saat membaca pesan digrup yang berisi tentang sang dosen yang izin tidak masuk, tetapi memberi banyak tugas. Jimin mengetahui tugas dari link yang dikirim dosen ke grup chatnya.

"Minum vape campur susu soda. Langsung mampus ga si?" Gumam Taehyung yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari sahabatnya. Mata Jimin membola, raut wajahnya heboh ketika melihat wajah Taehyung yang jauh dari segar dan mendekati pucat.

"Sakit lu?"

"Sakit jiwa."

"Ke RSJ yuk."

"Bunuh gue."

"Ntar gue yang dosa."

"Lu ini yang masuk neraka. Jan ajak gua."

"Kok lu kampret ya, Tae."

"Ew, sayang Park Boncel juga."

Perdebatan absurd nan singkat itu tak berlangsung lama karna Jimin mendapat telepon dari sang kekasih dan Taehyung merasa kantong celana jeans tempatnya menyelipkan ponsel pintarnya bergetar. Menandakan adanya notif, tapi ia segera mengernyit. Seingatnya, notif dari grup chat teman kelasnya itu berdering dan bergetar dan notif mode getar itu hanya untuk salah satu akun media sosialnya.

Dengan cekatan ibu jarinya mengetikkan sandi dilayar ponselnya, cukup penasaran akan notif direct message yang berbeda dari yang lain. Biasanya Taehyung akan membiarkan akunnya dikirimi direct message karna itu hanya berisi spam tidak penting.

Matanya membola tak percaya saat ibu jarinya menekan notif DM tersebut dan nafasnya tercekat setelah membaca isi DM dari seseorang.

[ myunglkim : sorry, boleh nanya? sebelumnya ini yang punya akun old own atau udah new own, ya?]

"Mampus." Taehyung menelan air liurnya. Tanpa sadar, kedua ibu jarinya bergerak untuk mengetikkan sesuatu.

[ taenggo89 : boleh kok ^^ masih old own, ini siapa ya?]

Mengirimnya segera dan mendekap ponsel kesayangannya didada. Sedikit gugup dan takut menerima balasan dari si pengirim DM.

Bukan apa-apa, Taehyung hanya merasa kalau si pengirim itu memiliki username yang sama dengan seseorang. Lalu, Taehyung kembali menatap layar ponselnya, membuka lockscreen ponsel dan membuka akun twitternya. Dengan rasa penasaran, Taehyung meng-klik username tersebut dan mulai men-stalk. Ibu jarinya bergerak naik turun, men-scroll timeline akun tersebut sambil menahan napas.

Sungguh, ini diluar dugaan. Kalau benar pemilik akun itu sama dengan orang itu. Tamatlah riwayatnya.

Nyaris saja Taehyung menjatuhkan ponsel pipihnya kalau tidak cepat menangkapnya, semua karna notif DM itu lagi dan gadis kelebihan energi itu membuka DMnya. Belum lagi, Taehyung dikenal ratunya ceroboh.

[ myunglkim : oh masih, yeonnie nuna ini myung haha apa kabar nun?]

Heol, Taehyung dibuat mengumpat meski tak terucap dibibir tebalnya. Beberapa detik terdiam untuk menatap kalimat yang tertera dilayar ponselnya, Taehyung tersenyum mencemooh. Mencemooh dirinya yang bisa-bisanya merasa senang karna dugaannya benar. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, dia membatin kalau riwayatnya akan tamat.

Tidak berniat membalas, Taehyung memilih mematikan ponsel dan berjalan keluar kampus menuju halte. Dia butuh kasur, bantal dan guling, juga waktu untuk sendirian.

.

"Tidak ada myung selain dia." Gumam Taehyung sudah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur empuk miliknya.

Sesampainya Taehyung di halte dekat rumahnya, gadis manis tersebut tak henti-hentinya bermonolog ria dan itu hanya terjadi ketika seseorang yang begitu ingin dilupakannya, kini kembali lagi. Tangannya menekan tombol tengah diponselnya, membuka lockscreen dan menatap layar ponselnya yang memperlihatkan isi chat DMnya bersama seseorang itu. Beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis bergolongan darah AB itu memilih untuk membalas chat pemilik akun tersebut.

"Tapi.. buat apa dia balik lagi?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Posisi tidurnya menjadi miring ke arah kanan.

"Kenapa juga nanyain gue old own apa new own?"

"Apa iya dia kangen gue?" Taehyung dibuat tertawa saat lontaran kalimat itu meluncur dari mulutnya.

Tanpa sadar, air matanya meluncur begitu saja alih-alih gadis manis itu terus tertawa. Menertawakan kebodohannya yang tidak bisa benar-benar melupakan sosok itu. Sosok yang dikenalnya di media sosial lewat permainan yang semua orang sebut 'roleplayer'. Lalu menangis karna menyadari kalau usahanya hanya sia-sia.

"Tiga tahun.." Cicitnya terus membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Telapak tangan kirinya merambat ke dada kanannya dan meremasnya, guna mengurangi rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalari jantungnya.

"Harusnya.. dia gausah ngechat gue lagi. Ya Tuhan, apa ini karma karna hamba terus nyakitin orang?" Tiba-tiba Taehyung merasa menjadi melankolis.

Terlalu kalut dengan pikirannya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk menelepon sang sahabat. Dirinya terlalu tidak sanggup menghadapi masalah ini. Taehyung butuh Jimin, butuh dipeluk gadis cantik yang sering diejeknya, sangat membutuhkan Jimin karna hanya gadis itu saja yang tau kalau Taehyung bermain di 'RPW'.

Tangannya melempar ponselnya ke atas nakas disamping ranjang setelah menelepon Jimin, menyuruh sahabat karibnya datang ke kamarnya.

Sedikit informasi, Kim Taehyung termasuk orang yang tidak bisa jauh dari ponsel. Selalu update tentang idol grup favoritnya dan melakukan chat di media sosial bersama siapapun. Taehyung di dunia nyata dan dunia maya sama saja, sama-sama terkenal ramah dan manis. Tapi, tidak ada siapapun kecuali sahabatnya yang tau kalau Taehyung bergelut didunia roleplayer. Bermain peran sebagai sang idola dan sudah cukup lama menggeluti dunia tersebut.

Sampai dimana dirinya ditinggal seseorang yang sudah merebut hatinya, Taehyung memilih untuk tidak terlalu intens bermain di dunia itu dan memfokuskan diri pada dunia nyata. Terkadang menyempatkan diri untuk membuka akun _roleplayer_ -nya hanya untuk meng- _update chara_ -nya maupun melihat keadaan timelinenya.

...

"Jadi, dia balik lagi?" Tanya Jimin yang seharusnya tidak perlu dijawab, karna dirinya sudah tau jawabannya. Namun Taehyung tetap mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terus lu kenapa nangis, pea?" Gadis berkulit pucat itu menempeleng kepala sahabatnya yang kini mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gatau, tau-tau gua nangis aja." Balas Taehyung sedikit berbohong, jelas dia tau alasannya tapi terlalu gengsi untuk menjawab jujur.

Jimin menghela napas. Sesampainya gadis bermarga Park dikamar sang sahabat, dirinya mendapati wajah Taehyung sudah basah dan mata sipit itu sedikit sembab. Dan saat Jimin berdiri didekat ranjang, Taehyung langsung menerjang tubuh gadis Park untuk dipeluk erat. Menceritakan semuanya pada Jimin dengan terbata. Meski sesekali terdengar kekehan juga.

''Terus lu mau ngapain?'' Tanyanya jengah, sudah beberapa menit Taehyung memilih diam dan memeluk tubuh bantet sang sahabat.

''Gatau.'' Jawab yang memeluk dan mendapat hadiah jitakan dari yang dipeluk.

''Setan. Kalo lu galo, emang dia tau.'' Tae meringis nyaris berteriak karna jitakan Jimin tuh ga main main, sakitnya itu nyengnyengan.

''Ya kalo dia tau juga gabisa apa apa kali. Ah lu gua suruh dateng buat nenangin, lu malah ngajak war sih.''

''Wanjase temen cem deefka ini ya. Masih sukur gua mau dateng.'' Celetuk Jimin sedikit tidak suka kena marah si sahabat karib.

Akhirnya setelah obrolan galebih dari obrolan cewe gajelas, Jimin memilih menginap dirumah Taehyung, berhubung orang tua teman _absurd_ nya ini lagi pulang kampung karna ada urusan mendadak.

...

''Matiiii, mati aja gua.'' Mulut Mingyu sedaritadi tidak mau diam, nyerocos mulu depan layar laptop, mukanya sudah depresi efek tugas terjemahan yang dikasih sama dosen.

''Udah sih Gyu. Gua pusing liat muka lu elah, udah suram makin suram.'' Oceh Yugyeom yang sedari tadi jengah melihat kelakuan teman sekelompaknya. Lain hal dengan sosok diantara mereka yang masih tenang-tenang saja sembari melirik ponselnya, berharap mendapatkan notiff yang ditunggunya sejak semalam.

Sosok tinggi berkulit tan diantara ketiga pemuda tersebut berdiri dan mengatakan niatnya pergi ke kantin membeli camilan dan beberapa kaleng minuman soda untuk menjernihkan otak. Meninggalkan kedua temannya yang semakin menyibukkan diri tanpa peduli akan tugas kelompok mereka.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kantin, Mingyu sibuk memikirkan cara menyelesaikan tugas kelompoknya dengan bantuan prodi lain. Tak jarang dirinya mendesah frustasi karna tak menemukan solusi terbaik. Meminta tolong kekasihnya yang mungkin memiliki teman dari sastra Jerman? Mingyu sudah lebih dulu menyerah, bukan apa-apa, kekasihnya pasti sudah menolak permintaannya dengan alasan merayu anak sastra Jerman sama saja merayu kucing mandi. Susah sekali.

''Gyu, kusem bener tuh muka, ga dikasih jatah ya ama Wonwoo?'' Tanya seseorang menghentikan langkah Mingyu dan membuat pemuda jangkung itu menatap sosok pendek didepannya. Matanya membulat seketika saat menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang bisa membantunya melalui Jimin.

''Kak, temen lu ada yang anak bahasa Jerman?'' Bukannya menjawab, Mingyu malah balik bertanya dan memasang wajah penuh harap, menghiraukan pandangan aneh dari Jimin yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan juniornya.

''Ada noh, Kim Taehyung. Napa emang?'' Jawab Jimin sekaligus melontarkan pertanyaan dan semakin bingung saat Mingyu memasang tampang idiotnya.

''Lah, kak Tae anak Jerman?''

''Bodo. Kakak sepupu sendiri ga sadar.'' Balas Jimin ketus dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelasnya yang berada di lantai 5. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang tengah mengerjapkan matanya dan setelah sadar barulah berlari menuju Taehyung berada.

''Kak Taetae! Bentar dong mau nanya nih.'' Seru Mingyu sambil berlari ke Taehyung, kakak sepupunya yang sedang duduk lesehan didekat tembok koridor.

''Apa sih, gausah teriak gitu kali.'' Semprot Taehyung saat adik sepupunya sudah berjongkok didepannya sembari mengatur nafas.

''Kak, lu bisa bahasa Jerman?'' Tanya Mingyu langsung to the point, ya jelas dia tidak mau bertele-tele pada kakak sepupunya yang kalau sudah bicara suka bikin nyelekit.

''Bisa lah, ada apaan emang?'' Tuhkan, baru nanya aja udah di ketusin gitu. Mingyu nunduk aja, ga berani liat wajah kakak sepupunya yang sepertinya tengah badmood itu.

''Tolongin dong kak, gue ada tugas terjemahin ke bahasa Jerman nih.''

''Kan ada _google translate_ , jadi orang jangan kepinteran banget napa.'' Celetuk Taehyung yang juga sibuk membalas _DM_ dari seseorang yang lagi-lagi menggoyahkan hatinya.

''Dilarang kak, kalau boleh mah udah dari kapan tau kali.'' Balas Mingyu dengan nada sedikit ketus, mata kucing Taehyung menatap adik sepupunya penuh selidik dan berakhir menghela napas; sebelah tangannya yang bebas terulur.

''Mana?'' Ucapnya membuat Mingyu hanya mengernyit tak paham dengan maksud kakak sepupunya yang memang suka bicara tidak jelas.

'' _Flashdisk_ pinter. Elah.'' Lanjut Taehyung berdecak dan memasang wajah kelas karna kelemotan sang adik sepupu. Mengerti akan apa yang dimaksudkan Taehyung, Mingyu segera mengeluarkan _flashdisk_ yang tersimpan apik dikantung tas terdepan miliknya dan memberikan benda kecil berwarna merah itu pada sang kakak sepupu.

''Tungguin ya, ntar malem gua kirim ke _email_ lu.'' Ucap Taehyung memasukkan benda kecil yang didapatnya dari Mingyu ke dalam saku baju yang dikenakannya.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sumringah karna kakak sepupunya mau membantunya. Tau begini, kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja dia meminta bantuan pada Taehyung.

''Emang lu ga ada tugas kak?''

''Ga, makanya gua mau kerjain punya lu. Gabut banget nih dirumah.'' Jawab Taehyung langsung berdiri di ikuti Mingyu.

Setelah itu keduanya berpisah dengan menuju tempat masing-masing. Taehyung memilih pulang ke rumah karna tak ada kegiatan penting di kampus, sedangkan Mingyu memilih ke tempat dimana teman-teman yang sialnya juga menjadi kelompok tugasnya berada untuk memberitahukan kabar baik ini.

Sesampainya dirumah, Taehyung segera mengerjakan tugas milik Mingyu yang ternyata adalah tugas kelompok. Beberapa kali terdengar gerutuan keluar dari belah bibir tebal wanita manis tersebut sembari mengetik di laptopnya.

Beberapa puluh menit berlalu, Taehyung menghela napas lega karna sudah menyelesaikannya dan matanya melirik ke sekitarnya yang sudah terdapat 2 botol kosong yang isinya sudah habis dan juga beberapa bungkus makanan berserakan disana. Memang, Kim Taehyung selalu mengerjakan apapun ditemani camilan dan air mineral.

Selesainya membersihkan sampah-sampah miliknya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk segera mengirimkan hasil kerjanya ke alamat _email_ yang sudah Mingyu beritau lewat pesan singkat di _line._ Seusai mengirimnya, Taehyung segera berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di samping kamarnya untuk mencuci muka dan sikat gigi. Setelah selesai melakukan kegiatan sebelum tidurnya, wanita yang sudah melewati umur legal tersebut melenggang masuk ke kamar dan menidurkan diri diatas ranjang empuk tercintanya dan memilih langsung tidur tanpa menyentuh ponselnya yang sempat bergetar saat sang pemilik ponsel tengah sibuk dikamar mandi.

.

.

''Makasih banget loh kak, gue cek di _google translete_ dan kata-katanya lebih rapih punya kakak.'' Ucap Mingyu setelah menghampiri kakak sepupunya yang tengah mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya disepanjang koridor.

Taehyung yang sejak pagi berada di mood terbawah hanya berdeham dan memilih melanjutkan jalan menuju kelasnya tanpa menoleh ke adik sepupunya yang kini mendumal kesal melihat wanita Kim melengos begitu saja tanpa ada basa basi. Mingyu pun memilih berbalik arah menuju kantin karna kelasnya hari ini kosong, dosen ada rapat.

Sedangkan Taehyung sendiri terus berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya; membalas pesan yang masuk dari aplikasi _twitter-_ nya, sampai tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang lain dari lawan arah juga tengah sibuk memainkan ponsel.

Bugh!

''Sorry.'' Ucap seseorang yang tak sengaja menabrak bahu Taehyung hingga ponsel keduanya terjatuh. Taehyung yang awalnya ingin mengumpat hanya bisa terdiam dan memilih untuk menghela napas, meredakan rasa kesal dalam hatinya.

''Ga apa kok, gue juga salah, jalan gak liat-liat.'' Balas Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya. Wajahnya menampakkan kebingungan saat menyadari kalau ponsel sosok yang menabraknya ini memiliki tipe yang sama, bahkan warnanya pun sama. Tanpa pikir panjang Taehyung mengambil salah satu ponsel yang dikiranya adalah ponsel miliknya dan bergegas pergi setelah menunduk pada sosok tersebut. Meninggalkan sosok lelaki yang juga membungkuk untuk mengambil ponselnya yang terjatuh juga.

Taehyung memilih memasukkan ponsel pipih itu kedalam saku jaket setibanya ia didalam kelas.

Sedangkan sosok lelaki yang menabrak Taehyung kini mematung didekat cafetaria karna ada janji bertemu dengan teman sekelompoknya. Niatnya tadi membuka ponsel untuk menanyakan temaan-temannya sudah berkumpul atau belum, namun ia menyadari kalau _lockscreen_ ponsel yang dipegangnya ini berbeda. Harusnya ia langsung mengembalikannya, tetapi niatan itu hilang ketika matanya menangkap notifikasi yang tertera pada layar ponsel tersebut dan fokusnya notifikasi DM yang bahkan ia tau siapa pengirim itu. Pesan balasan untuk seseorang yang selama ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya meskipun ia sudah melepaskan seseorang itu. Seseorang yang ia sadari amat penting baginya dan sulit untuk ia lupakan selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Jungkook berbalik arah dan berlari untuk mencari sang pemilik ponsel yang juga menjadi alasan mengapa ia kembali ke dunia yang sudah ia tinggal beberapa tahun terakhir. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang mungkin sudah menunggunya di _cafetaria_ , karna pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa puluh menit lalu.

...

Wanita yang dicari Jungkook baru saja keluar dari ruangan dosen setelah mengantarkan setumpuk tugas milik teman sekelasnya. Kakinya melangkah di koridor kampus yang cukup sepi, merasa bosan Taehyung berniat untuk mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone._ Tangannya sudah memasang earphone di kedua lubang telinganya dan menyalakan ponsel, namun ia dibuat mengernyit saat menyadari _lockscreen_ diponsel yang dipegangnya berbeda, seingatnya _lockscreen_ ponselnya bergambar kumpulan awan, tapi ini _Ironman_?

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara menggema dari lawan arah, matanya bergulir untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang membelah keheningan disepanjang koridor dengan suara langkah kaki yang ribut. Matanya mengerjap dan menyadari kalau sosok yang kini memelankan langkah kakinya adalah sosok yang sama dengan yang menabraknya tadi.

''Ponsel kita tertukar.'' Ucap Taehyung mengulurkan ponsel yang digenggamnya pada sosok tampan yang sudah berdiri tepat didepannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Tangannya gemetar saat ikut mengulurkan ponsel yang Taehyung yakini miliknya.

''Kamu.. ga apa apa?'' Tanya Taehyung sedikit khawatir karna bagaimanapun yang tengah dilakukan lelaki didepannya cukup mengganggu pikirannya.

Jungkook tetap diam, ia meneliti wajah sosok wanita didepannya. Manis dan hangat, sama persis dengan _yeonnie noona_ -nya. Dan lamunannya berhamburan saat merasakan ada pergerakan dari tangannya, ternyata ponsel yang digenggamnya sudah berpindah tempat dan sebagai gantinya ponsel yang dipegang Taehyung berpindah ditangannya.

''Kayaknya lagi banyak pikiran ya? Oh iya tadi ada banyak banget notif, aku kira punyaku soalnya nadanya sama jadi tadi sempet ke mode geter.'' Beritau Taehyung saat mengingat sesuatu dan tersenyum.

''Kalau udah, aku pergi dulu, permisi.'' Pamit Taehyung dan saat melintasi tubuh tegap milik Jungkook, satu lengannya digenggam erat oleh lelaki tersebut membuat Taehyung kembali mengernyit.

'' _Yeonnie noona._ '' Suara itu amat pelan, bisa dibilang seperti lirihan dan Taehyung mampu mendengarnya karna berdiri tepat disamping lelaki yang tak ia ketahui namanya, kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah Jungkook.

''Apa? Oh bukan, aku bukan Yeon. Taehyung, Kim Taehyung.'' Elah Taehyung yang tidak paham maksud dari lelaki bersurai kelam tersebut dan malah memperkenalkan diri.

Jungkook dibuat terkekeh, _bahkan didunia nyatapun kau sangat polos, noona,_ membatin dalam hati.

''Ini bukan pertemuan yang bagus, gue berharap kita bisa ketemu dengan suasana yang pas, tapi siapa yang bakal ngira kalau Tuhan memberi jalan seperti ini?'' Ucap Jungkook semakin membuat Taehyung tidak paham sama sekali. Lelaki ini habis terbentur ya? Bagaimana bisa mengajaknya berbicara padahal mereka _orang asing_? Pikir Taehyung.

''Maaf ya, kayaknya salah orang-'' Baru saja Taehyung ingin mengelak dan memberitahu kalau lelaki yang masih mencengkram lengannya ini salah orang. Tapi dua kata yang terlontar dari belah bibir itu membuatnya terpaku dan membulatkan matanya.

''Myunglkim, taenggo89.''

''Si-siapa lo?'' Butuh beberapa detik untuk Taehyung melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut dan ia merasa pasokan udara disekitarnya menguap entah kemana saat sosok disampingnya menoleh ke arahnya dan tersenyum sebelum memperkenalkan diri.

''Myunglkim, Myung.'' Singkat, sangat singkat tapi mengganggu sistem kerja jantung milik wanita bermarga Kim.

Matanya terpejam sejenak sebelum menghembuskan nafas sebelum dengan halus menggenggam punggung tangan si lelaki, mencoba melepaskan dari lengannya dan berhasil. Bibirnya masih setia mengatup dan tanpa sadar kedua matanya sudah berembun.

''Astaga, maaf kayaknya salah orang, permisi.'' Dengan cepat Taehyung menghindari sosok yang mengaku sebagai Myung. Ia berlari dan tidak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya aneh. Bahkan mengabaikan teriakan Jimin saat berlari ke gerbang kampus. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang memilih untuk diam saja tanpa mengejar si wanita yang diketahuinya bernama Kim Taehyung.

...

Sejak kejadian itu, Taehyung memilih untuk men- _deact_ -kan akun Taeyeonnya. Sengaja menghindari lelaki yang diketahuinya bernama Jeon Jungkook dan berstatus teman baik adik sepupunya saat dikampus. Menjadi lebih pendiam dan menutup diri pada para lelaki yang mendekatinya. Lebih sering berdiam diri di perpustakaan selesainya kelas dan mengabaikan sang sahabat. Jimin sudah mengetahuinya, mengetahui _owner_ myunglkim dan pemilik sah hati Taehyung adalah Jeon Jungkook. Taehyung bercerita sesaat anak itu sampai dirumah setelah bertemu dengan Jungkook.

Awalnya Jimin tidak percaya kalau Jungkook yang dikenal amat rajin saat masih sekolah akan terjeruus didunia maya. Tapi, ia lebih tidak menyangka kalau keduanya sama-sama memiliki perasaan yang sama dan semua itu karna permainan konyol bernama ' _Roleplayer_ '. Jangan tanya Jimin tau darimana kalau bukan Jungkook sendiri yang dengan frustasi menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya pada Jimin sendiri.

Sampai Jimin pun mengatakan sebuah kalimat untuk kedua orang tersebut di tempat dan waktu yang berbeda. Karna bagaimanapun Jimin juga sadar kalau ini bukan sebuah kebetulan belaka.

''Kalau kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, Tuhan memiliki 1001 cara untuk menyatukan kalian.''

END

A/N; end dengan tidak elit, kkk. Untuk uname diatas itu hanya khayalan saya, maaf jikalau ada yang merasa punya uname yg sama(?)

Terimakasih, jangan lupa reviewnya ya~~~ ^^


End file.
